It's worth it
by Taste the GoM
Summary: Just a small Xigdus oneshot I decided to do for Psycho Rooster in honor of her birthday


**Ok so this one is a little shorter than the one's I've done before and it doesn't have much dialogue but I wanted post it anyway for Psycho Rooster since it's her 18th birthday…so happy Birthday Psycho Rooster! Hope you like it!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut (kinda)…more like implied**

**Disclaimer: don't own KH or its characters

* * *

**

I stumble into the dark house, tired and sore from this week's activities. It's late, really late so I'm not really expecting a welcome home, but I know he's somewhere, waiting for me to safely come home. I pass by the kitchen not in any mood for food and make my way to the dimly lit living room. The sight I come across makes me smile. There he is, curled underneath a blanket asleep on the couch, the stereo playing softly and an open book on his lap, threatening to fall.

I slip out of my shoes and coat and drop them along with my bag on the floor near the door, careful not to drop the box I'm holding. Then I quietly walk over to him and remove the book, marking his place, before closing it and setting it upon the nearest table.

I set the box I was holding gently down next to the couch, before turning my attention back to this beautiful man, my partner. I watch as his chest gently rises up and down with each breath. His face although calm holds an expression of discomfort, probably worrying about me, even in his sleep.

I chuckle at that as I bring a hand up to softly stroke his blond hair. Almost immediately that look of discomfort disappeared, as if he unconsciously knows that I'm here, home safe with him. I trail my hand down from his hair to his brow, past his eyes, down the length of his nose, to his soft kissable lips.

They're slightly apart and I can feel his breath on my finger tips as I gently stroke his bottom lip. I would've stayed and watched him like this for hours, just watching my angel sleep because I hate to wake him when he's in this state. The fact that I hadn't seen or been with him for about a week quickly overcame that feeling.

I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss, closing my eye to savor the feel of them pressed together. When I broke away and opened my eye I was met with two hazy deep blue eyes. As I leaned backwards I watched in amusement as he rapidly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, before springing himself up in a sitting position.

The blanket fell from him and pooled around his waist, giving me a good look at what he was wearing. Obviously he must've missed me a lot if he resorted to wearing my clothes, which were a good size or too bigger than his. The pair of pajama pants that he was wearing rode extremely low on his hips, but I'm sure the shirt he was wearing made up for that when he stood up. The shirt in question hung off one of his shoulders, and the arm length went down past his hands.

So when he sat up and rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes, he looked like a little kid just having awakened from a long nap.

Once he fully woke himself up and his brained processed that I was sitting in front of him, he launched himself off of the couch and onto me. The sudden weight caused me to fall backwards. So he we are, me laying on the floor on my back, and him straddling my waist clinging to me like he would never let go.

I chuckled lightly rubbing circle patterns in his back.

"I missed you too babe."

He nuzzled his face deeper into my neck and clung to me tighter if possible. And then I felt them. It took me a moment to realize that he was crying but I hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked concerned, slightly pushing him away so that I could see his face, but held him close enough to comfort him.

He eyes were starting to turn red and puffy, and tears were streaming down his face. When I asked him he question again he just shook his head and buried it back into the crook of my neck.

I sat up as gently as I could without moving him to much and just cradled and rocked him till he calmed down. When he did, I lifted his head and cleaned his face of with a handkerchief I pulled from my pocket, then pressed a kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned.

The kiss was hungry, and needy, making up for a whole week of absence from one another. We broke apart for air panting harshly from the intensity of the kiss.

"I missed you so much." He murmured placing little kisses along my face.

"Missed you too." I replied kissing and nipping every little area around his neck that I could find. There was spot that drove him absolutely mad and when I found it, I kissed, licked at bit at it, till I left a good size mark that I was happy with.

Encouraged by the gasps and moans that came out of his mouth, I continued to work my way down from his neck to his collarbone, leaving little marks around there too.

"Baby" he gasped as I slipped my hands under his shirt, tracing the faint outline of his abs, and working my way up to his hardening nipples. His skin was hot to the touch and the sounds he was making was utterly arousing. I dwelled on the fact that it was I who had caused him to be in this state. Continuing my exploration of his body I kissed my way up to his mouth and brought him into a searing kiss.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth, which was immediately met and tangled with his and I reveled in his sugary sweet taste. The kiss became more heated as I slipped one of my hands from his shirt to hold him at his waist while he slipped both of his hands into my hair.

I pulled his body closer to mine to where there was no ounce of room anywhere between us. He showed his appreciation for this change in position by grinding his hips against mine, causing groans to rip from both of our throats.

When I slipped my other hand from his shirt and down to the hem of his pants he broke away panting heavily, eyes half closed, and a blush covering his whole face.

"Wait" he said, placing his hand on top of mine to keep them from going any further. "Bed-room?" he panted out when he noticed the look of confusion on my face. I smirked nipping at his bottom lip lightly, before lifting him from my lap to set him on the floor; hissing slightly when certain body parts brushed together.

"I...got you...something." I panted slightly, crawling over to where I placed the box. Picking it up and bringing it over to him I held the box in front of him. The expression he held was one that reminded me of a kid receiving tons of gifts for Christmas.

He gently took the box from me. Eyebrows raised in question at the holes that littered around the top part of the box. I watched him as he set the box on the floor and, undid the bow, and took off the lid. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to ruin the moment I would have laughed at the face he made.

His went about as wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung open like his jaw was trying to reach the floor. He made a noise in his throat as if he was trying to speak and squeal at the same time. His head reminded me of a bobble head from the way he kept looking from me to the contents in the box.

"Happy Birthday Tidus."

I watched as he shakily reached into the box, and pulled out a small black kitten. He set the small kitten in his lap and softly stroked its fur, listening to the kittens purring. I got up from my position and walked out to our linens closet, I grabbed an old fluffy blanket that we don't really use anymore and brought it into the living room. I than proceeded to set up a place for the kitten to sleep. I went back to the stuff I had brought home earlier and pulled out two dishes one for its food and one for water, than I quickly set up a litter box for the kitten as well.

Once everything was set up I watched as Tidus stood up, carefully cradling the kitten and placed him on the make-shift bed. Once he made sure the kitten was settled he walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you baby." He said as he pulled my head down into a kiss.

"Hopefully now you won't feel so alone whenever I'm away."

He looked up at me and gave me a small smile, which meant that he would still feel sad and lonely when I'm gone, but at least with a kitten the pain wouldn't be too much and he would have his own form of comfort knowing I'm the one who gave him the kitten.

I leaned down to give him another kiss, and another and another. Pretty soon things started to heat up like before. That's when he broke away, a smirk dawning on his face as he laced his fingers with mine and started to lead me in the direction of the bedroom.

Now as I lay here in our bed with his warm body curled tightly against mine. Here with him breathing utterly content; his well sculptured and tanned body shining with sweat from our passionate activities. And as I watch him sleeping with the most serene look upon his face I know that everything I deal with is worth it.

As long as I always have this beautiful creature by my side.

* * *

**AN: I don't have a kitten I wish I did, but I don't. I have a dog though and that's basically what we did for him when we first got him minus the kitty litter part.**

**Like I mentioned before it's pretty short…but I'm making a prequel thing to the story I'm in the middle of writing it now…I haven't decided though if it's going to be a long one-shot or a short story broken down into small chapters…I'll let you guys decide.**

**If you are interested in seeing how they get together in this story and what Xiggy's job is if it isn't that obvious…it will be in the prequel I'm working…if you want to read it or have a request or suggestion…please review and let me know…I'd appreciate the feedback…and it'll make up from the short and crappiness of this one-shot…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Especially you Psycho Rooster! Happy Birthday!**


End file.
